


The First Hello [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stony Week 2020 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Art, Fanart, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony was having a bad day until he pops into a small coffee shop during his lunch break.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The First Hello [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Stony Week 2020** Day 2 Prompt: [ “Coffeeshop AU”](https://stonyweek.tumblr.com/post/624739170438545408/we-were-able-to-get-the-dimensional-travel-machine)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
